H Ford
The man, the myth, the legend. Bio *Bio taken from IMDb* His father was Irish, his mother Russian-Jewish. He was a lackluster student at Maine Township High School East in Park Ridge Illinois (no athletic star, never above a C average). After dropping out of Ripon College in Wisconsin, where he did some acting and later summer stock, he signed a Hollywood contract with Columbia and later Universal. His roles in movies and TV ("Ironside" (1967), "The Virginian" (1962)) remained secondary and, discouraged, he turned to a career in professional carpentry. He came back big four years later, however, as Bob Falfa in American Graffiti (1973). Four years after that he hit colossal with the role of Han Solo in Star Wars (1977). Another four years and Ford was Indiana Jones in Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981). Four years later and he received Academy Award and Golden Globe nominations for his role as John Book in Witness (1985). All he managed four years after that was his third starring success as Indiana Jones; in fact, many of his earlier successful roles led to sequels as did his more recent portrayal of Jack Ryan in Patriot Games (1992). Another Golden Globe nomination came his way for the part of Dr. Richard Kimble in The Fugitive (1993). He is clearly a well-established Hollywood superstar. He also maintains an 800-acre ranch in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. eHistory GameFaqs Harrison's first appearance was when he appeared in Itgoesto11's CYOA, Solid Snake: Chooseth Thine Own Adventurous Adventure. He traveled around with Snake on his many adventures (including going bowling, cruising for chicks in Snake's rocket ship and getting high with him). He himself posted on GameFaqs in a spectacular, absurd, innovative, ground breaking, never-before-seen and still highly regarded fourth wall shattering. As Harrison's character in the story chose to log onto GameFaqs, so did the real Harrison appear and post in the topic. People the world over expelled bricks from their behinds at an alarming rate. He continued posting from time to time on GameFaqs, though his busy career kept him away most of the time. Whenever he did, people treated him like a God. CYOA and THR After the fall of Itgoesto11's story, which was the main reason for Harrison's eStardom, he felt obligated to go to the CYOA Board to support his friend. But again, a busy career kept him away for long periods of time. He finally disappeared when he realized just how bad Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull was, believing that no apology could repair the damage. Instead of trying, he chose to leave and walk the earth, meet people and get into adventures. Like Caine from "Kung-Fu". Brief Resurrection Harrison briefly reappeared on Wanderer's Haven. He only posted to tell people to buy the new Indiana Jones game, and to inform everyone on the Food board that he enjoyed eating people. Identity Crisis Accusations On GameFaqs, it was widely believed the Harrison may not actually be Harrison at all, but an alt account of Itgoesto11. Many people attempted to call him out on it it, but Harrison continued to deny it. One time, he and Itgoesto11 were challenged to post within one minute of each other. They did, but the accusations didn't end. When everything moved on to CYOA and eventually THR, the accusations continued. Resolution All suspicions were finally put to rest one fateful morning during the THR days. Harrison and Itgoesto11 became engaged in a deadly (as opposed to the ones where people don't die) game of Russian Roulette. After an extremely tense and Oscar worthy build-up (Oscar worthy if it were a movie and not real life), on the fourth trigger pull, Itgoesto11 blew his brains out, coating a small corner of the internet in his own brand of crimson paint. After a brief mourning period, people realized that Harrison continued posting. Since a dead man can't post, it was decided that Harrison was not Itgoesto11, who at that moment was decomposing in the backyard. Itgoesto11 was eventually given a phoenix down by Sien and continues to walk among the living to this day. Trivia *Chosen by Empire magazine as one of the 100 Sexiest Stars in film history (#15). 1995 *Chosen as People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive in 1998 *Barred from entering Tibet because of his second wife's screenplay for Kundun *Has a species of Central American ant (peidole harrisonfodri) and spider (calponia harrisonfordi) named after him